


The Beginning of the Burrow

by KnitKnitRead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Marriage, Relationship(s), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnitKnitRead/pseuds/KnitKnitRead
Summary: Things do not always go as planned, but... they can work out.





	The Beginning of the Burrow

Arthur and Molly were like tea and biscuits; people couldn't picture one without the other. Until the day that Molly got cold feet and called off their engagement. The split hadn't lasted long, only a few months. They were both miserable. Arthur took no joy in his Muggle items. Molly’s knitting sat untouched; her cooking lacked it's usual oomph. When they got back together, neither remembered to use those ever important contraceptive charms. 

“Shit. Fuck. Shit. Shit. Shit. Bloody Merlin.”

As Molly sat in the loo staring and cursing at her glowing stomach, she couldn't quite process how she had gotten here. Well, she could. That wild make-up sex on nearly every surface of Arthur's closet of a flat was hard to forget, but shock will make your mind work on very odd ways.

“He's going to hate me. He's going to feel trapped, and he's going to hate me,” she sobbed.

After forcing herself out of the loo, Molly ran for the fireplace. Knowing her family was gone for the day, she threw in the powder, stuck her head in, and used more volume than anyone should at 6 in the morning.

“ARTHUR! DO YOU HATE ME?” Molly wailed. 

What was happening on the other end of the Floo call can only be described as a flailing mess of long limbs and red hair waking up rather violently. 

“Molly Wobbles?” Arthur called as he attempted to put on his glasses. 

“Do you hate me?” she sniffled.

“Molly, why would I hate you?”

“Because I'm pregnant, and it has completely changed our plans, and we are just getting back together. We don't even know if we are still getting married. And, and, and now you'll hate me!”

“What was that again?”

“I'm pregnant,” she mumbled. 

“Molly, move back. I'm coming through.”

A moment later, Arthur was standing in the Prewett living room, in all his pyjama-clad, bedheaded glory. 

“Now, did I hear you correctly? You're pregnant?”

Molly stared at the floor, willing the earth to just swallow her whole. This was it. He was going to get angry and leave her for good. She slowly nodded her head.

“Do, do you mind performing the charm again?”

Twirling her wand in the swirling motion that she had used at least 20 times that morning, Molly performed the charm. She carefully watched Arthur's face, just waiting for him to declare them _‘through.’_

His reaction really should not have surprised her. The gleam in his eye and the growing smile should have prepared her to be swept into a tight hug and showered with kisses. 

“You're not angry?” she asked with genuine shock.

“Why would I be angry? Yes, it's unexpected, but I love you. It'll be fine.”

“But our plans…”

“They'll just get moved around a little.”

“But I forgot the contraception charm.”

“So did I,” he said with a shrug.

“Where will we live? You can barely fit two people in that flat.”

“We will work something out, Wobbles.”

Arthur pulled her into another hug and kissed the top of her head while he thought of a small plot of family land just outside Ottery St. Catchpole. Yes, that would be the perfect place to set up a home.


End file.
